


passionate as sin

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes people creep up on you, and then you don’t know how you ever lived without them.xoneshot. these are veronica lodge’s diary entries, since she first met archie andrews.





	passionate as sin

**Author's Note:**

> so guys I was listening to some songs randomly and inspired this, so yea. It’s canon compliant uptil the end of season 2, and you might realise that towards the end her diary entries kind of tapered off, because life was busier and that’s just how it is.

_diary of Veronica Cecilia Lodge_  

 

 

 

**26th September 2017**

  
_this is it. The first day of the rest of my forever, starting now. I don’t want to write down all the things that will no longer be part of my life, since that’d be dwelling on the past. Now, Riverdale seems a little homey already. It’s definitely weird, and all small towns are a little creepy. Ugh._

_But, I promised myself to not think like that anymore. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I have a peer mentor who seems nice enough. There’s this thing called a ‘Choc lit Shoppe’ (fucking wonderful) and I met her there for a moment. I also met this other boy, Archie Andrews. Used all my best references and quick remarks, I don’t think he got any of them but he pretended to. He has a beautiful smile. Well, hopefully the first day goes well._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2nd October 2017**

  
_I messed up. Real bad. I don’t even know how I could do this, like it’s just who I am. What the hell is wrong with me? I just met Betty and already I’ve lost her, just like that. And of all reasons, because of a stupid boy._

_Not that Archie is really stupid, well. I can’t help if he doesn’t like her. And technically all was going well until he told her he didn’t like her, so maybe it’s not all my fault._

_But fucking hell, why did I have to kiss him? And the worst part is... ugh, I don’t know. Even just standing there, he stared at my lips. And I could already feel his kiss._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**16th October 2017**

  
_That’s it. I officially can’t trust my mom anymore. All this time she’s been doing deals - illegal deals for my father from prison? She’s the one who rung my ear off about this being a fresh start. And to make matters infinitely worse, I had to find out via Cheryl._

_I’m done arranging my life to suit the gospel according to Hiram Lodge, not anymore. I’m sick of this. And I’m sick of them._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**23rd October 2017**

  
_Okay. Perhaps I should be thankful at least I’m not a Blossom, or what’s left of them. Cheryl’s life is a gothic horror movie and that’s obviously why she’s so hard on herself. I always knew so, which is why I chose to be her friend rather than ice her out like Betty and the others do. I spent a whole night there and I’m already drowning in red flames of suffocation._

_Archie is getting closer to The Blossoms too. He’s going to some maple tapping thing with Cher, I know, small towns are weird like that._

_I met him in the hallway and apparently he’s into Valerie Brown or something. I played it cool because I was scared suddenly, maybe that he’s into somebody other than me. That’s crazy. Of course he’s going to like other people than me, we just kissed in a closet and even though we’re still friends, maybe to him it’s already a memory._

_I looked at him when I was walking away though, I swore for a minute he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**2nd November 2017**

 

_I know I said I was sick of my dad, but I still love him. Of course I do, he’s my dad. But maybe now I see how horrible he truly is.. or what everyone else has been saying from the beginning. Ethel’s dad tried to kill himself and I don’t even know what to do anymore - her mom hates me too. I mean yes, daddy did all those insane things. But even though that’s true, what did I ever do to her?_

_Betty followed me to the hospital and was really there for me. I think we’re getting really close._

_I sang at the variety show too, what an eventful life I have. I did great actually. Archie sang too, and he was so good, I’m so proud of him. He was really nervous at first, but I told him to think of someone who makes him feel safe - and I swear right before starting he looked over at me! Oh my god. Anyway, I got a picture of him up there, with the lights on him and his adorable tie. He might have just looked at me for a moment, but it was all enough._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**13th November 2017**

  
_Where do I even start about last night! It was perfect. Everything was so, so freaking perfect and my heart feels like bursting just thinking about it. I’ve never felt like this before, it’s so crazy. Last night was flawless, sparkling, I never want to let it go._

_Archie kissed me, and yes he’s broken up with Valerie. It was so soft and unsure, and for a moment I forgot that he didn’t have anybody waiting on him anymore. So I kissed him back, harder and more passionate. Maybe part of the reason this feels like a fire burning inside me is cos I used to sleep with the boy I felt any attraction towards, but Archie and I haven’t yet._

_And I might’ve said just a look was enough before, but now that we’ve touched, I don’t think I can ever go back._

 

 

 

 

 

**17th November 2017**

 

_We really can’t go back now. I royally screwed up, I shouldn’t have searched Jughead’s dad’s trailer for any evidence. There was nothing but I was so desperate, and I let it get the best of me. Now matters are a million times worse because FP just got arrested. I have to go help Betty and Archie find Jughead, mom is packing bags and all riled up and it’s really crazy right now. But Archie and I sang ‘Kids in America’ and he helped me search FP’s trailer before, he kept asking to be my date at the jubilee, and he kissed me again... it’s all like a storm- the good kind._

_I’m writing this down so I never forget it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**21st November 2017**

  
_Where do I even start?! Life has been crazy. Mr Blossom killed his own son and so I was right, FP didn’t kill him. He did however help cover it up so he’s in jail and Betty and Jughead are doing everything to help him out. Nobody in New York killed their own kid, that’d be killing their heir. Oh and Mr Blossom was a drug lord. Damn I thought I’d seen it all._

_Speaking of Betty, I told her about Archie and I, and she’s totally cool with it._

_Speaking of Archie, he is like stuck in my head and I can’t get him out of it. There’s so much going on - daddy is coming home soon, Cheryl tried to drown herself in Sweetwater River, all things I hate. But even when I’m not supposed to, I keep thinking of him._

_We did it... last night. Every single moment build up to it, and ah... it was just the best thing ever. Every moment build up to it and I tried to convince myself I didn’t want it, but I did. As I’m writing this he just left to meet his dad for breakfast and I’m looking at the sheets and remember him in them, it makes me smile so hard. He just makes me feel so special and my heart hurts when I think too deeply about it. I really hope nothing breaks us apart but even if it does.. he will still always be the only one I want._

_Heavy stuff I know, we’re just in high school. But it’s true._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**28th November 2017**

  
_This past week has been extremely exhausting and busy. Fred got shot the morning Archie left my place, and our lives have been such a mess ever since. This person - he’s a legitimate serial shooter and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t terrified. For myself, yes. But mostly Archie. I could never tell anyone this but I can see him slipping away and it hurts my heart._

_I know he’s trying to cope and escape, so I’ll excuse the shortcomings for now. I’ll keep standing by him, choosing his side, until the end of time. No matter what he does, because there’s no way I’m holding onto anyone else._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**6th December 2017**

  
_Archie told me he loved me today._

_  
It’s the first time I’ve felt uncertainty since we started dating._

_  
And I tried to kiss him to forget about it, but I don’t think it worked._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**8th December 2017**

  
_Faster than I knew it, passionate as sin, we ended so suddenly. I might have walked away but my entire body hurts, and losing him feels like losing myself too. I also didn’t say I Love You right away, but does he honestly think I never cared? I almost feel ashamed that somebody could be that important to me. But he is._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**13th December 2017**

  
_Missing him is like trying to breathe in a closed up box, you’re just reaching and reaching and getting nowhere but even with a slow pulse you’d still muster up the energy to keep gasping for air. Until eventually you’re just... gone._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**15th December 2017**

 

_I’m officially a part of Lodge Industries. I don’t know how to feel actually, a little dirty and a little bit more powerful. I like how that feels. I also hosted a gift exchange, to... distract myself. I got Kevin some weird gaming thing he sent me an Amazon link for. Archie got Betty this stupid childhood book, ugh.. forgetting him is literally impossible. Not only because I see him everyday, everywhere. But he’s stuck in my mind and in my heart all the time..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**23rd December 2017**

  
_I remember touching him the first time and it was pure ecstasy, the second time we gave in to what we’d wanted for so long, and the third time was a dream I never knew I’d always wanted and more..._

_  
We memorised every single word to all his songs together. It wasn’t hard, and I don’t think I’ll ever forget them either. Easy when the words were written about me. Almost as easy as memorising him, the sweater cardigans he likes to wear.. how he’s never awake before ten on a saturday and he sends me that ‘good morning beautiful’ text every day.. well, I should’ve said the last one in the past tense._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**24th December 2017**

  
_We talked all night, all four of us in a booth at Pop’s. Archie and Betty were covered in dirt. They looked scared for their lives. They’d just caught the black hood. I can’t believe it. Riverdale is more twisted than any big city out there, it reeks of crime. And not just crime, passionate crime. But at least the nightmare is over now. Maybe we can go back to having normal lives, and Riverdale High should be doing deeper background checks on all their employees._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**25th December 2017**

  
_I told him I love him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**7th January 2018**

  
_Loving him is making me do crazy things. Loving him is as sweet as Tequila Rose. Not loving him would be as useless as fighting nature. If I could see him in the stars, he would make the face of heaven so fine. I never knew I could feel this much. He’s the first boy I’ve ever loved, the only boy I’ll ever love. I love him, Archie Andrews._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**14th January 2018**

 

_Apparently daddy is offering Archie some apprentice thing, which doesn’t make any sense because daddy doesn’t even like Archie. It’s so weird. Whatever._

_All the family’s coming in for my delayed confirmation and I finally get to meet abuelita again! I’m so excited._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**17th January 2018**

  
_Just found out Betty and Archie kissed the night before I told him I love him, and when he told me about it I wanted to die._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **31st January 2018**

 

  
_The confirmation didn’t go as well as planned. For starters, one of daddy’s old friends was found murdered and I have my sneaking suspicion that he might’ve had something to do with it. I also specifically told him to not involve Archie in anything else, but he’s still going on with the apprenticeship..._

_It’s only a matter of time before he finds everything out and I have no idea how he’ll react or look at us._

_  
Sometimes I regret ever knowing love could be this strong._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**28th February 2018**

  
_As I’m writing this, I’ve just come home and it’s two in the morning. Toni, this new girl I’ve never written about; and I went to go get Cheryl out of the conversion camp her witch of a mother threw her in. Honestly, when I die somebody’d better read through this diary and realise what a colourful life I’ve lived and go sell this or something. And when people buy it they’d never believe half the shit that actually happened._

_Like the fact that I kissed my best friend’s boyfriend in some stupid revenge thing for my best friend and my boyfriend (who are also best friend)’s kiss. I know. Or how my friends and I are fighting for student council while my parents and my boyfriend’s parents are feuding for mayoral elections at the same time. Can you imagine the chaos? Or how my father is slowly buying out pieces of land to take over the entire town, now that’d be a story people want to read. They’d also probably say what a horrible person I am for not stopping all this, and not having the guts to stand up to my parents. To tell them to back off. But truth is, fellow readers eighty years in the future, I feel trapped about all this. It’s not like they’re really giving me a chance or an option, too._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**16th April 2018**

  
_So I know it’s been a really long time since I’ve written anything, but I have good reason. Without going into full detail; because that would only result in me losing my right hand (and running out of pages) life has been absolutely insane. I don’t take this lightly. It was one thing before when bad things were happening around me, but it’s started to get too close to me._

_A friend of mine died, in the most horrific way imaginable. I don’t know if I’ll ever forget the sight of her body torn up the way it was. And on multiple times my life and the lives of my parents have been threatened, the lives of my best friends, people closest to me._

_There was a time I thought I’d lost Archie, and it was like I couldn’t breathe until I had him back. He ran all the way across town to me though, and that.. that makes me think we’ve come a really long way._

_  
We may have not had the best or most stable shot at a relationship so far, but I believe that’s going to change. We’re in a scarred place now but we’re moving forward. I know what’s in the past has changed us all, it made us realise what and who really matters. And to hold on to them. So tomorrow, my boyfriend Archiekins is going to be elected student body president! I’m beyond proud of him, prouder than any girlfriend ever. As I’m writing this on my bed he’s next to me, trying to look at what I’m writing. He’s also pretty much trying to seduce me into giving in. But I’m not going to let him, not yet anyway- he might get scared after reading how I feel about him._

_Well, goodnight. I’m going to go be with him now._

_  
xo._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤️


End file.
